How I Met My Parents
by PadmeS
Summary: Miriam Puckerman has travelled back into past... and well, met her parents. How can she make sure that they fall in love with each other and don't suspicious with the girl that looks a lot like them? Puckleberry, Fuinn, Faberry friendship
1. Prologue

Okay, I know you think it's the worst story you've ever heard in your entire life.

But you have to believe me that it's true! Absolutly! I mean, I would never lie about something like this. Would you? I'd never, because I love my parents like crazy.

My dad is Noah Eli Puckerman, and he calls himself a badass', even though my mom keeps reminding him that he's not in high school anymore. Whatever, dad still says that he was cool and everybody was scared of him. Except mom, I think, because when they fight, he's scared of her and not the other way around.

My mom is Rachel Barbra Puckerman, but dad always calls her Berry' or Rach'. Sometimes even Babe', but thats just when nobody hears it. Dad says all the time that names like babe' or so are just for pussys.  
Mom is the best ballet dancer I have ever seen, and she taught me since I was three. I'm the only one of my siblings who dances 'cause Eli, my big brother (two years older, he's eighteen) says that dancing is crap, he prefers to rap. Dad thinks it's cool but mom says that that's not music.

So, you already know about Dad, Mom, Eli and- oh yeah, Hannah. She's my little sister, nine years old, and she's just like mom, dad says. Except that she hates ballet.

Me? Well, I'm Miriam Puckerman, sixteen years old. I have black hair, like my father, but my mom's eyes and grandma's mouth. I'm the mix of my family, and Eli can't stop calling me Mixie. Ugh.

Oh, yeah, the story... well, have you ever looked Back to the Future? That movie with Michael J Fox? It's awesome, and I love it. But honestly, if I'd known that I would meet my parents in high school... stop, I'll just tell you the story, okay? Just listen, please. 


	2. The stupid, stupid Toaster

Usually, my family wakes up at about six thirty in the morning, but you can tell that we're very different in waking up. Each of us has their own routines.

The first one is Mom, every day. She gets up at six, has a shower, prepares breakfast for the rest of us and then wakes up Dad.

Well, at least she tries to do so.

Dad has never been the one who loves waking up early. Grandma once said that he almost slept the whole christmas holidays. Unbelievable! But since Eli is exactly like Dad, I think I can understand Grandma much, much better.

Okay, where did I stop? Yes, Dad. He always groans and tries to cover himself with his blanket, but of course he can't really stop Mom.

Well, actually, nobody could ever stop her.

"Five minutes, Rach, please." He calls himself always a badass, but when it's about sleep, he can be really a really softie.

"No, you get up right now", Mom always tells him strictly and then walks to Eli's room.

As I've told you before, Eli is the exact copy of Dad. Well, almost. He plays basketball all the time (and is really good, I have to admit it), in Glee he mostly raps together with his best friend James- the son of Aunt Quinn and Uncle Sam. And well, when he's not playing or rapping, he can't stop looking at Holly Abrams, his secret crush.

Where was I? Oh, yes, Eli is every fuckin morning, as Dad would say, absolutely tired. He's even worse than Dad, if that's even possible. Once he just stood up to lock his door so Mom couldn't get inside to wake him up! Stupid boy.

I think Mom is really happy about me and Hannah- we may not be the most lovely kids, but we get up when tells us to, and we don't complain about breakfast like Dad or Eli.

At breakfast, Dad is always yawning, just when Mom gives him a kiss and Hannah says "Gross, Daddy!" he kind of wakes up.

"You should be happy that your Mom kisses me" he tells Hannah. "Or you won't sit right there, sweetie."

"So, I was made of a kiss?" Hannah asks. "No way, I heard in school that it..."

"Bad topic, bad topic!" Dad says quickly and interrupts Hannah. "Eat your cornflakes, and don't talk about things you're just supposed to do when you're at least thirty!"

"So why's made Mixie all those things when she's just sixteen?" Eli smirks, and I want to hit him. Hard.

Dad chokes. "What? Miriam, you-" He stares at me, and my cheeks are bright red. "You're kidding me, aren't you?" He asks hopefully. "I mean, that Chris dude is not- he has not-"

"No, that's absolutely not about Chris Chang!" Come on- talking with your parents about your crush at breakfast while your sister and your brother are laughing like crazy? No fucking way.

"No?" Mom looks at me, really interested. "So, who are you dating right now?"

"Yeah, tell me who that boy is" Daddy almost growls. "Is he in my football team? Cause even if I'm the coach, I'll kick him out for having-" He stops when Hannah looks mildly interested at him. "Never mind."

"You're awful" I sigh and go to the kitchen to get more toast for us. If I had known what would happen when I touched that machine... I just saw some lightning, and suddenly, everything went black. Completely.

No idea if I wake up because I have a headache, but surely, when I do, I moan.

"Ugh, it hurts" I groan. "Shouldn't have touched this stupid thing..." I try to open my eyes, but the light hurts a lot, so I keep them shut.

"Are you okay?" There's a voice I recognize, I have to, because I heard it for the last sixteen years. "Sorry, I didn't see you before, but you were lying there suddenly and moaning- are you hurt? Wait, I'll call my friend, he just went away, but I'm sure he won't mind coming back considering you just had an accident, even though I don't know if you're hurt or- Hey, Noah, it's me, Rachel. Can you come back and- shut up, I didn't miss you! There's a girl in here, younger than us, I think, and she's hurt... no, I don't know her, but your Mom is a nurse, isn't she?"

I open my eyes, I just have to. There is no way my Mom wouldn't recognize me! I mean, I am her first daughter! She taught me ballet, taught me how to dance, helped me with everything- so why would she say something like "I don't know her"?

"Mom?" I ask, cause honestly, that's something I need to make clear. "Mom, don't you..."

I stop. The girl in front of me looks like Mom, speaks like Mom, but she isn't Mom! That girl is younger, but still one or two years older than I am, and she looks a lot like Mom in high school.

She even wears her skirts! Her skirts who made Dad always crazy because they were so short!

And it even gets worse when she kneels down and says gently "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. You're at McKinley High School in Lima. Can you tell me what date is today?"

I stare at her. This must be a crazy dream. Has Eli put something in my coffee this morning? Am I still dreaming?

"Okay, so it seems like you don't remember" she murmurs. "Okay, well, today is the 5th February 2011. It's a Thursday, five o'clock. Gosh, I can't do this, I even can't see blood! Okay, calm down. Calm down. Well, ugh, my best friend Noah Puckerman comes back right now to pick the two of us up, because his Mom is a nurse and..."

I can't listen to her anymore, because suddenly, I just consider to close my eyes again and fall into a very deep sleep... cause there is no way I just met my mother in high school. 


End file.
